Fugitiva II
by kyoshiob69
Summary: La tercera es la vencida


**Primero que nada MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! y por tenerme la paciancia y esperar mis publicaciones, espero les guste esto.**

**Jour: Gracias por comentar en mis historias, espero las sigas leyendo!**

**Cristalsif: Te agradezco cada comentario en mis historias, y bueno si esta basado en una pelicula mmmm la verdad no, pero creo que si existe una por alli con julia roberts? la verdad desconozco jejeje, la idea me vino de un comercial de una telenovela jajaja lo demas es porducto de mi loca mente, y bueno x aquello de las propuestas que mas da cuando sea la persona correcta lo sabras!**

**Ian: Esta continuacion esta dedicada a tu peticion! ademas de que aun tenia un poco de tela para cortar jajaja gracias por comentar espero te guste!**

**Un comentario mas, sobre la clasificacion de mi fics le puse M por que es adecuada para lectores de 16 años en adelante, y yo concidero que el doble sentido que he manejado en el mismo lo amerita, y aclaro que no lo hago para "engañar" a los lectores, estos fics los escirbo para distraerlos a uds y a mi, y parar aquellos que quieran un poco mas subidos de tono tengo unos capis en mis otras historias que espero los complazca y una historia que sera MA que pronto publicare, saludos!**

**Fugitiva II**

Estoy aca de nuevo y, vengo de metiche en la vida de nuestras chicas favoritas, ¿Por que?, facil, simplemente es divertido, ademas ya les dimos mucha privacidad , si saben a lo que me refiero (inserten guiño) asi que veamos que ha sucedido en estos 15 años de libertad y regocijo.

Estamos en una mansion en Tokio en un amanecer como cualquier otro, donde puedes escuchar a los pajarillos cantar y al viento soplar entre las hojas de los arboles y...

- Jovencitas, vengas aca!- y una Kuga Natsuki gritar?

- Natsuki, tienes que hacer tanto ruido tan temprano?- si Kuga

- Pero Shiz por eso te dije que una mansion era muy grande para solo cuatro personas- y si le agregas que no se te dio la gana subir las escaleras ya se imaginaran

- Ara, y donde pensaba Natsuki tener su enorme coleccion de motocicletas, carros deportivos y su propia pista de cross?- santo cielo! se trajo hasta el molcajete?

- Y donde pensabas tu meter el dojo para meditar, practicar artes marciales y como extra tu salon para la ceremonia del te?- sin comentarios...

-Ya estamos aqui!- nuestros nuevos personajes han llegado!

- Rosalie, Noriko que les he dicho de no dejar a Dhuran fuera de la casa en las noches?- tenemos mascota!

- Lo sentimos mamá- estas diablillas haciendo changitos mientras se "disculpan" , a quien se pareceran Kuga?

- Ara, pero que lindas niñas, ahora ha desayunar que su mamá y yo las llevaremos a la escuela y no queremos llegar tarde verdad?

- Si mamá, solo demas 5 minutos- Noriko desaparecio hacia la cocina

- Claro okasa, tomare mis libros y en un momento regreso- Rosalie salio hacia el comedor

-Ara

- Que pasa Shiz?

- Es solo que al paso de los años he notado que Noriko, actua cada dia mas como Natsuki- lo acabas de notar? pero si hasta se viste como ella!

- Que puedo decir, despues de todo es una de mis hijas, ademas no te quedas atras Rosalie es identica a ti, solo espero que sea muy feliz con ese chico Shaoran, no puedo creer que mi pequeña ya se quiera casar- pero no te sientas mal son cosas de la vida o es otra la razon?

- Ara, no sera que Natsuki se siente vieja por tener dos hijas de 16 años y que una de ellas ya deje el nido?- pues que Natsuki es la mamá gallina?

- Baka!- pero si para tener cuarenta y tantos te conservas muy bien

- Natsuki, ese lenguaje

- Si mamá, luego no me regañes si yo lo repito- esta chica es una rebelde

- Ara, Noriko-chan esta comiendo mayonessa tan temprano ya?

- Pero okasa, mamá siempre desayuna eso y bueno hasta ahorano ha mueto- Kuga que mal ejemplo das

- Noriko tu madre tiene razon, no es saludable y otra cosa, por que yo lo haya hecho no quiere decir que tu tambien lo hagas- Kuga como regañas a tu hija mientras te pones lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero?

- Ara, Noriko-chan tiene razon, Natsuki debe dejar de consumir eso o le voy clausurar su pista- como se nota que mas cuerda es Fujino

- Pero...- jajaja Noriko y Kuga al par

- Ara, okasa tiene razon- Rosalie- tanto tu como mamá deben dejar esos feos habitos alimenticios- si, muy Shizuru

- Rosalie tus consejoa maternales guardalos para tu futuro marido e hijos, ademas yo practico deporte diario- huy que feo vio Rosalie a Noriko

- Ara, esa no es la forma de hablar a tu hermana, y sera mejor que se adelanten al coche que se hace tarde y un Fujino nunca llega tarde- y que hay de los genes Kuga?

- Si mamá...- buenas chicas

- Shizuru viste los mismo que yo?

- Si Natsuki se refiere a esa mirada que le dio Rosalie a Noriko si, lo hice- ya comenzamos con los suspiros

- Y que piensas?

- Puede... puede que Natsuki tenga que limpiar sus armas de nuevo- armas?

- Eso no es problema, mis gemelas estan siempre listas para la accion, pero lo que me preocupa es otra cosa

- Te entiendo, pero ya veremos que pasa en ese momento, si?- que mejor que tu sonrisa para clamar a Kuga

Ya que conocemos un poco de esta historia, les contare mas de como hemos llegado hasta aqui, en lo que se trasladan nuestras chicas a la escuela, solo esperemos que sea Fujino quien conduzca para que nos de tiempo de explicar al menos un poco.

Bueno el caso es que no paso mas que un par de años despues de la "sugerencia" de Fujino a Kuga sobre tener hijos que ambas tomaron el asunto enserio y mientras Fujino se tomo el tiempo de organizar la empresa familiar para que en su ausencia no se fuera a pique, pero quien mandaria una empresa a la quiebra en menos de 100 dias?, el asunto era que ambas iniciaran esta "transaccion" solo con un par de meses de diferencia para que ambos retoños tubiesen la misma edad, ya saben algo asi como un 2x1 debe ser mas practico no? y si adivinaron pecarond e ingenuas! por que todo mundo sabe que los niños son como pequeños demonios y si lo pones al doble, bueno ya se imaginaran jajaja.

Otro suceso a destacar que bueno obviamente Fujino "sugirio" a Kuga que si bien no se alejaba de las pasarelas al menos ya no desfilara en ellas, se los traduzco? aunque mas bien ya sabran que Fujino ordeno a Kuga dejar de modelar ya que despues de todo una buena madre no handa enseñando su ropa interior a millones de persona, si, lo se es que tiene que ver?, pero como diria un cierto personaje de cierta serie de doctores "Los celos son como un mounstro verde y no se razona con mounstros", asi que Kuga ahora posee su propia linea de lenceria y digamos que en lugar de que ella muestre los diseños, ella observa muy de cerca a cientos de hermosas mujeres mostrando sus diseños, y para esto Fujino no tiene excusa... y adivinen como se desquita? si pensaron en mayonesa solo tienen media respuesta y si pensaron en mayonesa + sexo + cuarto secretoinsonorizado = sexo alucinante sin interrupciones pues le atinaron!

Oh y un detalle mas es que Fujino en su alias de Viola se encuentra suscrita a una revista de jugetes sexuales que de vez en cuando, dan muestras de sus nuevos productos a los clientes distnguidos, aunque quien diria que la distinguida y respetada ex-kaichou de la univerisdad de Fukka tendria esas mañas... ok si, tdos sabiamos que encontraria la forma de castiguar a Kuga por semejante idea y disfrutar d ela tortura en el proceso jejeje

Ya no los entretengo mas, hemos a la secundaria de Fukka, que si se lo preguntaban esta en una isla a unos 40 min de Tokio, pero cuando maneja Kuga ese tiempo se vuelven 10 min!

- Hemos llegado chicas, justo a timpo- si si un Fujino nunca llega tarde

- Si si un Fujino nunca llega tarde- oigan no me copien

-Ara, es bueno saber que todas mis chicas han aprendido algo del codigo de conducta me alegro!

- Shiz, lo acabas de actualizar a 1,500 incisos justo cuando recien habiamos digerido los 500 anteriores, que por cierto nos diste el lunes de la semana pasada y la actualizacion fua hace 72hrs!- esperen me equivoque de historia y este es una de caracter militar?

- Ara, Natsuki, una dama simpre debe estar preparada para toda ocasion

- Bueno ya nos vamos- si chicas haganlo ahora antes de que quebranten el codigo Fujino

- Las acompañaremos a la puerta- eso distrajo a ambas madres de su conversacion

- No!

- Ara

- Es que no queremos que se les haga tarde para el trabajo- anunciaron ambas

- Si okasa recuerda el codigo- la mini Fujino te ha volteado la tortilla Fujino jaja

- Tienen razon Shiz, no querras quebrantar tus reglas- pero vaya sonrisa maliciosa

- Ara- si ,ara

- Que podemos hacer Shiz nuestras Hijas han crecido- awww!

- Ara, no sera que Natsuki no quiere hacer firma de autografos y tomarse fotos con sus admiradores?

- Nos vemos en casa!- jajajaja

- Vamos Shiz llevame al trabajo no quero que la asistente personal que me "sugeriste" me sermonee de nuevo por llegar un minuto tarde- Kuga y sus pucheros

- Ara, pero si Miss Maria es muy buena persona

- Si claro, es como si te dijera que me encantan las miradas de odio que me dan tus fans en la escuela Fukka, las amistades de tu padre y hasta el personal de tu empresa que extrañamante es mayormente femenino y menores de 28 años!

- Ara

- Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- Natsuki esta celosa?- creoq que a Fujino le agrada por que hasta acelero a mas de 80 km/hr

- Baka! por supuesto que si- eres tu Kuga?

- "-"- Fujino ni un ara pudo decir

- Shiz? no llores!

- Ara, pero si es de felicidad, Natsuki jamas me habia dicho que mis fans la ponen celosa- ahora hasta sonrisa picara hizo

- Oh... bueno pues ya lo sabes, asi que sera mejor que no se te acerquen mucho o podran aparecer muertos misteriosamente

- Esta bien, solo porque no quiero tener que ver a Natsuki tras las rejas, aunque con gusto iria a las visitas conyugales, ahora que lo pienso no estaria tan mal- esa mirada es toda lujuria!

- Shizuru deja de hablar como un viejo rabo verde, baka!

- Pero asi te gusto no?

- "-"- ahora fue Kuga quien se quedo sin habla

Veamos que hacen sus pequeños retoños en la escuela, ya que apuesto a que cierto cuarto secreto sera utilizado hoy ( inserte giño)

- Kuga sera posible que dejes de beber te y me ayudes a capturar a la rebelde de tu hermana!?- que genio...

- Suzushiro relajate y toma un poco de te tambien- se me figura a alguien

- Kanzaki no puedo creer que con esa actitud seas el vicepresidente! y tu Fujino no dices nada?

- Ara, Suzushiro, Shaoran tiene razon y este te se esta enfriando

- Ahhh! son tal para cual, yo me voy a buscar a esa rebelde- casi tira la puerta del consejo estudiantil

- Yo no puedo esperar y tu Rosalie?

- Mmmmm si claro- no parece muy emocionada que digamos

Dejemos a los tortolitos y veamos que hace Noriko, lo que es seguro es que en clase no esta, ya saben es una kuga despues de todo

- Yukki9 baja del arbol asi no es comodo hablar!- lo sabia, y este inmenso jardin le ayuda jaja

- Kuga ya qte he dicho que es Yamato!- como se bajo del arbol de un salto sin romperse la madre?

- Lo que digas Yukki, como sea vienes mañana?

- Mañana?

- Si, ya sabes es el gran dia!

- No creo poder- puso mirada de cachorro y eso que no es Kuga

- No me digas que sigues pensando en la mujer perfecta?

- Si, y no puedo ver que se case con el lerdo cuatro ojos de Kanzaki!- huy que bueno que el arbol es viejo y aguanto el trencaso

- Pero que dices, si ni siquierea te dio respuesta a tu confesion, yo que tu interpretaria su silencio

- Que clase de mejor amiga eres?

- Por que lo soy es que te voy a decir que si tanto es tu amor por ella impidas a toda costa esa boda

- Eso te gustaria no?

- De que hablas? ahora te estoy dando un buen consejo y piensas mal de mi?

- De seguro te encantaria que tu madre me pegue un tiro con esas armas suyas no?

- Pero como puedes pensar eso?- esa cara de inocente no engaña a nadie

-Te conozco, ademas no creo poder hacer algo asi

- Claro, la coberdia es lo tuyo, pero bueno, si no vas a impedir la boda al menos impide que mi madre me consiga una tonta cita para la boda, ademas me la debes por no traer a mi bebe a tiempo al fin de semana pasado

- Pero si solo me tarde un minuto!

- No importa, en mi familia la puntualidad apremia, asi que te veo mañana

- Pero...- ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse Kuga desaparecio en el jardin

El gran dia a llegado y como es de esparar la familia Kuga-Fujino esta de manteles largos y todos quisieramos saber donde es que Kuga ha escondido sus armas si lleva un vestido que no deja mucho a la imaginacion...

Dejemos que nuestro siempre solicito maestro de ceremonias haga lo suyo

- Damas y caballeros el dia de hoy estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar el enlace matrimonial de la joven pareja conformada por Rosalie Kuga Fujino y ...

- Alto!

- Señorita Nami le importaria por una vez dejarme terminar?

- Que? pero si yo no dije nada o a caso ahora hasta voz de hombre tengo!?- ya ya tranquila

- No fue ella fui yo!

- Yukki! te dije que no llegaras tarde- Noriko grito desde las primeras filas de la iglesia

- Fue solo un minuto!

- Ejem... se puede saber que se te ofrece joven Yamato?

- Ho- hola Natsu digo Sra. Kuga, vera... yo ...

- Vamos Yukki, no te acobardes ahora!

- Vengo a hablar con Rosalie, no puedo permitir que cometa tan grande error

- Ara- Rosalie!

- Ro-rosalie es que yo... yo te amo! no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida

- Ara pero si es Yamato quien la a arruinado- no llores...

- No llores ! si quieres me voy...

- Baka! lo arruinaste por hacerme pensar que no te importaba por que nunca volviste para saber mi respuesta a tu declaracion, baka, baka!- que agresiva, sin duda una Fujino

- Ejam... bueno parece que ahora ya esta claro- Kuga de donde sacaste tus armas?

- Mamá?

- Si?

- Por... porque las armas?

- Bueno, es facil, tengo trabajo que hacer - tenia rato que no ponia la sonrisa lobuna!

- Sra. Kuga, yo...

- Shhh y no me digas Sra Kuga llamame Natsuki, despues de todo a partir de hoy seras parte de la familia , no es asi Noriko, Shizuru?- de donde salieron?

- Ara, Natsuki tiene razon y dudo que Noriko tenga alguna objecion o si?

- Bueno...

- Okasa, aunque tuviera alguna no me impediría que me case!

- En ese caso me disculpo tengo unos cuantos Kanzakis para juagar al tiro al blanco!

- Okasa, como es que pudiste casarte con alguien asi?- Noriko pero que preguntas

- Ara cuando Noriko-chan se enamore lo entendera, no es asi Yamato-kun, Rosalie?- discurso con todo y sonrisa brillante

- Si como sea solo terminemos ya con esto, odio los vestidos!

A peticion de Noriko y una vez desalojados los Kanzaki despues de la agradable invitacion de Kuga que no pudieron rechazar, se realizo la ceremonia y gracias a Ka mi que los Knazaki salieron del cuadro porque asi hasta el cuarteto de cuerdas logramos tranformarlo en Dj, asi que fue una muy buena fiesta! y lo que el universo jamas creyó posible es que Kuga y Yukki las mejores amigas-enemigas segun las circunstancias se han convertido en consuegras, si increible y bueno el resto es historia...

- Hey Shiz no puedo creer que Yamato sea hijo de Nao, por que no me dijiste antes!- Kuga Kuga

- Ara, que importa se Rosalie esta bien con eso, ademas ustedes casi pudieron o ser hermanas o hasta muy a mi pesar pareja con esa extraña mezcla de amor-odio

- Que buena broma, lo unico bueno es que al menos Rosalie no tuvo que fugarse de mas de dos bodas ya empezaba a preocuparme el no tener suficiente munición para tantos intentos

- Ara, eso no me hace gracia, pero ya que lo mencionas talvez con Noriko puedas terminar esas municiones

- Esperemos que no sea el caso despues de todo es una Kuga tambien y sabra lo que quiere cuando lo vea como yo

- Ara a que te refieres?

- No nada

- Ara parece que necesitas hacer una visita a mi lugar favorito en la casa

- No Shiz olvida lo que dije

- Pero crei que era el cuarto favorito de Natsuki tambien

- No, digo si, pero apenas anoche... tu sabes

- Precisamente por eso digo que es tu favorito tambien, no dejabas de pedir que...

- Shhhh no quiero que todos los invitados te oigan!- se puso roja

- Esta bien no seguiré si Natsuki promete dejarme probar esas nuevas esposas y ...

- Shhhh si lo que quieras pero ya basta

- Solo por eso no tienes derecho a pedirme que pare al cerrar esa puerta, espero ansiosa la salida de los invitados!

- Shiz que nunca te cansas?

- De mi Nat-su-ki nunca!

- Lo sabia...


End file.
